If Eden returned as Bianca
by J.J Lambert
Summary: This is a recreation of the scean where Bianca sees greenlee for the first time when comeing home from paris. As stated in the story I do not not not not not not own any part of all my children what so ever!
1. Bianca sees a miracle

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART ALL MY CHILDREN AT ALL! OWNER SHIP GOES TO ABC DISNEY AND SOAPNET!**

Greenlee is sitting on the desk popping out the wine. The elevator door is heard opening and then closing.

Bianca: Mom?

Greenlee turns to look at Bianca

Bianca: O my god _*gasping*_ Greenlee? Is that really you? *_Looking at Greenlee's face and then rubbing her eyes*_ No it can't be, It's a miracle.

Greenlee: Bianca? -cut-

Bianca: O my god_ *Choking up*_ I am so happy that you're alive. _* walks over and gives Greenlee a big hug* _How did you survive?

Greenlee: It's a long story. Anyway, what are you doing backing in Pinevally? *Smiling and giggling.

Bianca: _*sniffling but then collects herself. Walking over to the filing cabinet slowly as she talks* _ Well…I got this voice mail from my mother saying something about a plane and to wish my children well. Then I heard a big crash. Greenlee *turning around* Where is my mother? Where is she? Do you know where she is?

Ryan: I do _*Walking in from the elevator* _and you're standing right next to her killer.

Bianca: _* Has a puzzled look on her face. She looks at Ryan then Greenlee*_


	2. What's going on?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART ALL MY CHILDREN AT ALL! OWNER SHIP GOES TO ABC DISNEY AND SOAPNET!**

Bianca: Killer? What are you talking about Ryan?

Ryan: I'm talking about the fact that Greenlee killed Erica for her own selfish reasons.

Greenlee: _*Walking up to Ryan*_ don't you dare go there! I did not kill Erica for the last damn time.

Bianca: Why do you say that Greenlee killed my mother? *Looking at Ryan shaking her head*

Ryan: Well, Greenlee came back from the dead and didn't want to share her company with Erica so they battled it out. To get Erica out of Fusion she played dirty and found out that Erica was in West Virginia and decided to tamper with her plane. It's what you confession to me.

Greenlee: I did not confess a damn thing to you. _*Looking up laughing* _Why am I not surprised! If I could be involved or have anything to do with the Kane women everyone come breathing down my neck like you. Especially the time when I accused Kendall of running me off the road on purpose just to get to you.

Bianca: You did what? How could you accuse my sister of trying to kill you? Kendall would never do such a thing.

Greenlee: *Pointing her hand at Bianca* See like that.

Ryan: Bianca, I'm glad that your back but you should avoid Greenlee and *pause* *Looks at Greenlee* her husband.

Bianca: Wait, you're married? To who?

Ryan: To David Hayward.

Bianca: *Bianca walks away from them.* O my god. Why can't I get the PV paper in Paris?

*A ringtone is herd from Bianca's handbag on the desk. Bianca answers it.

Bianca: Hello?

Jack: Oops I dial the wrong number. Well anyway Hey Bianca How are you, Reese, and the kids doing?

Bianca: There doing fine. I just got into Pine Valley Alone by the way.

Jack: Really that's amazi-

Bianca: JACK! TELL ME WHATS GOING ON. I KEEP HEARING ABOUT ERICA AND A PLANE CRASH AND GREENLEE KILLING MY MOM! O MY GOD HOW LONG HAS GREENLEE BEEN BACK?

Jack: Look, Erica went to Pidgin Hollow to retrieve Palmers will. Erica then got back on the plane and it seems that the plane hasn't landed anywhere so we suspect that it has crashed. We also believe that it was fowl play caused by Greenlee and David Hayward. Greenlee's been back for months. I'm at Pidgin Hollow right now and I have found evidence that Erica is in fact alive. We found a cabin with a Fire lit and Erica's clothes.

Bianca: That's great. I thought that I was going to have a heart attack there.

Jack: I'll call you if I find her or anything else.

Bianca: Ok thanks bye.

*Bianca hangs up the phone. She looks up to see David walking in.*

David: Bianca?

Bianca: Talk to me Greenlee, I want answers, I want the Truth!


	3. I'll find out what's going on

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART ALL MY CHILDREN AT ALL! OWNER SHIP GOES TO ABC DISNEY AND SOAPNET!**

Greenlee: You want the truth? The truth is the fact that I had nothing to do with your mother's plane crash.

Bianca: Really? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?

Greenlee: I don't care what you believe.

Bianca: And why are you with David? What about Ryan? I remember a time when you and Kendall would go at each others throats for him.

Greenlee: Well times change. I got tired of playing silly child games and moved on to someone else.

Bianca: Something happened between the two of you.

Greenlee: _*In a shallow tone* _Nothing happened.

Bianca: Tell me what happened.

Greenlee: NOTHING HAPPENED, Bianca!

Bianca: Right. Of course nothing happened.

Ryan: I slept with Kendall, and then I went out with Erica.

Bianca: WHAT? You slept with Kendall? Where's Kendall? What about Zack?

Greenlee: Ryan was upset, and in less then a second he hopped into Kendall's bed. Grieve sex was it?

Ryan: Greenlee….

Greenlee: Then he had the nerve to go out with my worst enemy. But I don't care because I have moved on.

_*David walks over to Greenlee and Greenlee kisses David on the cheek. Bianca turns around to face Ryan* _

Bianca: How could you do that? Not even a day into Greenlee's death and you do that knowing that Zack and Kendall are together. Then you go out with my mom who is Greenlee's enemy? You completely disgraced her memory. No wonder she is so upset and wants revenge on you Kendall and my mother.

Greenlee: This isn't revenge. I just want what's mine and that's Fusion. This is strictly Business. I told you….I'm long over that. _*Greenlee wraps her leg around David and starts French kissing*_

Bianca: NOW I SEE WHY I HATED THIS TOWN! ALL MY LIFE IN THIS TOWN HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT DRAMA! I CAN'T EVEN COME BACK FOR A VISTET WITH OUT THIS TOWN TRYING TO DRAG ME IN TO NONSENCE. I'm going. I'll find out what's been going on from someone else. _*Bianca Storms out to the elevator and out of Fusion.*_


End file.
